


Distracted

by makesometime



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, F/F, Grinding, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Thighs, gentle dom azu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: It’s been hours. She doesn’t rightly know how many, buttoomany.
Relationships: Azu/Sasha Racket
Comments: 20
Kudos: 45





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fozzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fozzy/gifts).



> Happy birthday dearest Fozzle, I hope you have a wonderful day and that this makes you smile even a little bit.

It’s been hours. She doesn’t rightly know how many, but _too_ many.

She’d awoken pretty normally, really. Sun too high in the sky and shining right in her eyes, after she went to bed when the first hint of dawn colours were playing behind the buildings she was sneaking between.

The soft body beneath hers as she turned her face to give her eyes a break was also pretty normal. Her nose had tweaked against a nipple and her lips had brushed across the lovely soft curve of one of Azu's gorgeous tits. She’d grumbled, feeling the rumble of a laugh shiver through her body.

Then.

_Then._

Sasha groans, sliding her hands over her face to fight the urge to slip them lower instead.

She can still feel the phantom press of Azu’s thigh between hers even now, even as she squeezes her legs together and tries to focus on the little meal she fixed herself in a blind attempt to get rid of some of the leftover nervous energy.

Sasha can still hear the way Azu had laughed at feeling Sasha’s slick on her skin. Can feel the way that thigh pushed tighter against her, Azu sliding one of those lovely big hands down over her backside and encouraging her to move into it. Can hear the whispered _good morning, darling_ accompanied by a low and throaty laugh...

And how Azu had got up in a rush half a minute later when the bells of the temple rang, running through to the bathroom and leaving Sasha a limp and frustrated heap in the rapidly cooling bed.

She’d apologised of course. Azu would never leave her wanting, not normally. In fact Azu’s spent more time ensuring that she’s utterly wrung out and tingling all over than teasing her mercilessly before.

But the tingle’s not gone away.

She’s useless. She remains utterly useless.

She dropped half the kitchen implements while cooking, only just catching a knife through sheer force of habit. She stubbed her toe on the corner of the table when setting her food down.

Azu’s not due back for hours. She could go back to bed, entertain herself for a little bit, take the edge off.

But it’s always so much _better_ when she waits.

Sasha lets out a huff, getting to her feet and wincing at the scrape of her chair on the stone floor. Stealth is clearly not the order of the day. She drops the plate in the sink and wanders outside to the little target range Azu insisted she set up, to let out some of this godsdamn irritable energy.

By the time Azu comes home… well, the tingle’s definitely not better. If anything it’s worse, but she manages to keep herself under control until Azu leans down to drop a kiss on her lips.

She’s not sure what she does to get Azu up against the wall, but it makes her stomach do a ridiculous flip to know that Azu _lets_ her do this. Sasha smiles, watching as Azu's expression moves from shocked to pleased, a hand coming up to tuck some of her hair behind her ear.

“What do you want darling?”

Sasha pushes on through the nervousness, the instinctive urge to brush it all off and act like nothing’s happening.

“Thought we might pick up. You know. Where we left off?”

“Oh.” Azu smiles, all indulgence. “You want to ride my thigh?” She smiles broader when Sasha flushes, looking away. “You can tell me, dearest.”

“Yes. Okay. Yes. I want… that.” She pauses. “Please.”

Azu's hand is so warm against her face. “Bedroom?”

Sasha nods, gripping her other hand and using it to tug her through to the bedroom. Azu sits on the bed readily, and hums when Sasha kneels to grip the bottom of her robes and pull them up, exposing the smooth skin of her calves, her thighs.

Azu leans back on her hands to watch when Sasha puts on the world's worst striptease, tugging off her jacket and shirt, shimmying out of her trousers and underwear. Naked, she feels so markedly _small_ when compared to Azu. It twists her guts up right nice.

Without speaking, she moves in, parts her legs and straddles Azu's thigh, sitting down on the warm skin with a sigh.

“There you go.” Azu smiles. “That's better.”

And it is better. It's so much better. She feels instantly more settled, using the leverage of her toes on the floor to start moving, not bothering to wait and see if Azu will invite her to. It's implied. Always.

Sasha sighs, reaching out for Azu’s hand and dragging it to settle over her arse, whining softly when Azu chuckles.

“Oh, of _course_.” She murmurs, leaning in to drag her lips over Sasha’s throat. “Though it doesn’t seem like you need any encouragement. You’re being so _good_ for me, Sasha.”

It works, just like it always does, a hot race of sensation down her spine that leaves her jerkily rocking back into the slow rhythm that Azu’s setting.

“Azu…”

“Have you been like this all day? Oh, my poor little thing.” Azu drags a hand down the side of Sasha's throat, down over the collarbone to her tits, tweaking a nipple between delightfully strong fingers. “I'm so sorry I left you so abruptly. It wasn't very fair of me.”

“No.” Sasha gasps. “Wasn't.”

“Show me how you'd have come apart for me, my pretty little thief. Show me how _good_ this feels.”

Sasha rocks harder, grinding herself against the thick muscle of Azu's thigh until sparks flare at her core, her body shivering and shaking and her spine feeling like it's been replaced by a firework about to go off.

Azu croons to her as she topples over into orgasm, telling her how beautiful she is, how loved, how _good_ and it's all Sasha can do to fall forward into her lover's embrace.

Afterwards, with Azu's smile pressed to her cheek, Sasha shifts and feels quite how much she soaked Azu's leg, fighting a flush that might be pride and might be embarrassment.

But then Azu is kissing her, all warm and full of love, and it really, really doesn't matter.


End file.
